1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of coal flow in the outlet portion of a coal pulverizer, and in particular to a new and useful system/apparatus, method and drive means for controlling the position of one or more coal flow vanes in the upper portion of a coal pulverizer. The system and/or apparatus in accordance with the present invention utilizes a “cartridge” which is insertable into a turret at the top portion of a coal pulverizer, the present invention permitting the control of one or more coal flow vanes via an internal control system/means. In certain embodiments, the “cartridge” in accordance with the present invention encircles the raw coal inlet pipe, and is insertable into a turret at the top portion of a coal pulverizer, the present invention again permitting the control of one or more coal flow vanes via an internal control system/means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semi-stationary devices (e.g., vanes) have long been used inside coal pulverizers for deflecting and distributing the pulverized coal/air stream. But to date, any system and/or method that permits control of such semi-stationary devices entails controlling the devices themselves from the surface thereof that is closest to the external surface of a coal pulverizer. While such systems are adequate for most instances, in the case of low turret, or no turret, pulverizers access from the external radial perimeter is often limited, or impossible.
Given the above, a need exists in the art for a control system, or means, that permits various coal flow devices (e.g., vanes) to be controlled via an internal surface located, for example, around the raw coal inlet pipe.